prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Agate
Agate is an antagonist in ''Roaring❤Hearts Pretty Cure''. He is the eldest child of the Void Triad, a trio of siblings who serve as Sardonyx's enforcers. Starting from episode 7, he adopts a disguise as Hisao Hoshikawa, a 21-year-old self-proclaimed freeter and frequent patron of Shooting Star in order to help his sisters keep tabs on Pretty Cure. Personality Appearance Agate is a wiry and unusually, almost inhumanly pale young man. He has sharp features, and his eyes reflect very little light, giving them a glassy, inhuman appearance. His scruffy and bluish-gray hair grows out a bit above his shoulders and is pulled into a short ponytail. His outfit consists of a burnt orange tunic with burgundy trim, fastened at the center by a burgundy belt with a bronze buckle inset with a banded orange gemstone, and dark orange pants, which are tucked into shin-length burnt orange boots with burgundy trim. A flowing burgundy scarf, which sports snakeskin print, is tied around his neck, the back of his right hand is inset with a banded orange gemstone, and he has a burnt orange half-crescent earring in his right ear. When disguised as Hisao Hoshikawa, he is slightly less pale - although still markedly so - and his eyes tint copper brown and become less inhuman-looking, albeit still noticeably dull. His hair tints bluish-black and becomes shorter, stopping below his ears. The gem on the back of his hand is not visible in this form. During colder months, Agate's casual wear consists of a a red and burnt orange snakeskin print button-down shirt, dark brown skinny jeans, and dark brown lace-up boots. During warmer months, he wears a cream-colored, orange and red Hawaiian shirt, black pants, and black sneakers. Relationships Abilities "I am Agate, member of the Void Triad and servant to Lady Sardonyx." As a member of the Void Triad, Agate has been loaned a fraction of Sardonyx's gift, which he channels through his gem, allowing him to blacken the Roaring Sparks of targets and create Utsuroids. This power is not infinite and requires recharging for a period of time between uses, forcing him to switch off with his siblings. In order to aid with her given task, he is able to use magic to bind his targets in place, making it impossible for them to escape before their Roaring Spark is successfully extracted and corrupted, and teleport freely between Illuster and Earth. Like his siblings, Agate possesses strength, speed, and durability on par with Pretty Cure. He is a strong and agile combatant, although he lacks Tourmaline's raw speed and Selenite's capability for strong attacks. He possesses control over the power of earth, which he usually uses in the form of shockwaves channeled through his whip or directly from his hands. He also possesses a strong link with snakes; while he cannot directly control them, they recognize him as one of their own, instinctively flock to him, and can be convinced to carry out his wishes. Agate is implied to no longer be human, having been brought back from an unspecified disaster that befell the Kingdom of Crystals via the power of Sardonyx's gift. Because of the nature of this revival, Agate is missing most of his memories, possesses his current inhuman appearance, and does not need to eat or sleep, although he is certainly able to do both in order to pass himself off as a normal man. Items * Agate's Whip: Agate's sidearm, a dark orange and black whip, which he primarily uses as a conduit for his powers, allowing him to create long-range shockwaves. However, he can also use it as a melee weapon, preferring to utilize it to bind his opponents or disarm them from afar. Etymology Agate '''is a rock consisting primarily of chalcedony, alternating with microgranular quartz. One variety is known as snakeskin agate, due to its snakeskin-esque surface pattern. '''Yuu means "long-lived man" Hoshikawa means "star river" Category:Male Characters Category:Villains